Dreams of a Goddess
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles is blissfully happy in his relationship with Mel... So why can't he stop dreaming about Daphne? Sequel to "Christmas Confessions"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N... This story is a little different from my others in that it contains a lot of dream sequences. To make for easier reading (and hopefully easier to understand), I've put all the dream sequences in italics. Let me know if you get confused at all and I'll try to figure out an easier way to relay the fact that Niles is dreaming. As always, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read and review!**_

Niles took Mel's hand as they drove home in silence. "It was so good of you to come, Mel. I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you made it to Frasier's party."

Mel leaned her head against the plush leather seat of the BMW and sighed. "God, I am so glad to get out of there. Have you ever been to a duller party?"

Her comment caused Niles to do a double take. "Are you serious? Surely you can't be referring to Frasier's party."

"You're damn right I am." Mel said.

"Well, I thought it was a wonderful party, considering that Frasier went to great lengths to make it a success."

"You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself." Mel snapped.

Niles looked at her in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you went out of your way to make sure that Daphne had a good time. Apparently you'd been entertaining her long before I arrived."

"Mel, that's ridiculous! Daphne is just a friend and-."

Mel held up her hand to silence him. "Never mind. I'm just happy to be going home."

When they reached her apartment, they got out of the car and walked to her front door. Niles took Mel's hands and stared into her eyes. "Look, Daphne and I are-."

"Friends, I know." Mel finished.

"Yes, and I was merely trying to help her deal with a difficult situation. There's no need to be jealous, Sweetheart."

Mel looked at him in disbelief. "You actually think I'm jealous?"

"Well it was just an observation. You have been rather tense since you arrived at Frasier's. I know we've had our differences and I regret our breakup

tremendously-even if it was just for a little while. But I assure you, there is nothing but friendship between myself and Daphne. She's happily engaged to Donny and

they're getting married soon. You'll always be the one I love."

At this she smiled. "You're right, Niles. We'll always be together, no matter what. It was silly of me to think that you and Daphne... Just forget it."

Niles kissed her cheek. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a drink? It's still early." Mel asked.

He looked at his watch, surprised at how much time had passed since they left the party. "I really should be getting home, but I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"You'd better." Mel said.

Her tone left Niles wondering if she was being humorous or patronizing. He could never tell sometimes.

Niles took her in his arms and kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Niles."

As he turned to walk back to his car, he heard her calling him. 'Oh, Niles!"

He whirled around to face her. "Yes, Mel?"

"Don't forget that we have the Society Club dinner tomorrow night."

Niles sighed, wishing she hadn't brought up her notoriously dull club that consisted of nothing but inconsiderate, rude members who had no respect for the

Shakespearean operas that he and Frasier loved so much. He cringed remembering the last Society Club meeting he and Mel had attended. He was merely trying to

strike up a conversation, but when he mentioned how amazed he was at the exquisite transformation of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _into an opera, he'd endured

comments of disdain and disgust.

Funny... when he mentioned it to Daphne, she actually said she found it romantic.

Not surprising, considering that she was a bit of a romantic herself. She was always speaking wistfully about some movie she'd seen or something she'd read in a

romance novel. Usually he found such things ridiculous, but Daphne made them seem adorable.

"Niles! Did you hear me?" Mel was yelling now, breaking into his thoughts. "The dinner starts at 7:30 and we simply cannot be late!"

He sighed loudly, not caring if she heard him or not. "Of course, Mel. I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we should make it there in plenty of time."

Then he blew her a kiss and climbed into his BMW and turned the ignition.

He loved Mel... more than he loved anyone... maybe even Maris.

But as he drove back to the Montana, he found himself unable to get Daphne out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"_All right! All right! I'm coming!" Niles yelled. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe and slippers, wondering who in the world would be banging on his door at 3am. He _

_padded downstairs and went to the door, thrusting it open._

"_Daphne..." he said, almost fainting at the sight of her. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course."  
><em>

_She rushed past him and entered his apartment. "I couldn't sleep. I-I mean I tried, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you."  
><em>

_Niles' throat went dry. "Wh-what?"  
><em>

_"I know we barely know each other, but I just can't help meself." She said, laying a hand on his chest. "You're so... handsome and... sexy and I just... I want you, Dr. Crane. I _

_want you bad." _

_In a daze, Niles stumbled over to the fainting couch and sat down, doing his best not to hyperventilate. _

"_Something wrong, Dr. Crane?" she asked. _

_He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to breathe. "Um... no... I just..."  
><em>

_"Relax, Dr. Crane... I'm here now."  
><em>

_"I can see that." He said nervously._

_She moved closer and closer until her mouth was inches away from his. "Do you want me as much as I want you?"  
><em>

_Dear God...  
><em>

_Suddenly she pulled away. "Oh... I almost forgot... I have something for you."_

"_F-for me? But what could you possibly have for me?" He asked, his voice trembling._

"_Let me show you..." She said with a grin. He watched as she unbuttoned her coat and let it fall to the floor, and his eyes widened at the sight. He looked her up and down, _

_gasping at the vision of her electric blue satin nightgown that hugged every curve of her body. _

_The fainting couch definitely wasn't working._

_She came closer and closer and ran her finger down his cheek. "Kiss me, Niles." She breathed. _

_The glass of wine he held in his hand went crashing to the floor at her request._

_Unable to control his emotions any longer, he pulled her to him, their lips coming together in a scorching kiss._

Niles woke suddenly, his heart beating rapidly.

_Dear God..._

He'd been dreaming about her. But the dream was so real... he could feel her lips on his and her hands running her fingers through his hair.

God, it was hot in here.

He rose from the bed, drenched in sweat and opened the window, grateful for the blast of cool December air that entered the room. But it did nothing to cool his

overheated emotions.

Perhaps a shower... Yes! Surely that would do the trick. He walked into the expansive marble bathroom and within minutes felt more relaxed than he had in a long

time. His refreshing shower finished, he wrapped himself in a plush terry cloth robe and returned to his bedroom. Finally dressed and ready for bed, he climbed under

the comforter, hoping that sleep would soon find him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her... How gorgeous she'd looked in that sexy red dress. Her lips the

color of roses and her hair with its intoxicating scent. Even now he could imagine it vividly. And then there was the balcony. He was so horrified at breaking her gift and

he knew it was unforgivable. He'd been so humiliated at having to ask for the present back. But then she'd stunned him with her admission that she knew about his

feelings for her. She said that they were better off as friends. But what about that kiss?

And finally he realized...

Sleep was not in the cards.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day, mid-morning, Café Nervosa**

"Niles! Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Frasier said. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later this afternoon."

"Well, one of my patients canceled on me, so... here I am." Niles said.

"Niles... I wasn't born yesterday. I can tell when you're lying." Frasier said.

Niles picked up a napkin and held it to his nose.

"Good Lord! Not the infamous nosebleed! Your nose is perfectly fine, but your face is a complete giveaway. You have _liar_ written all over you!" Frasier said, using his

hand to emphasize the word _liar_ by drawing an imaginary rainbow in the air.

When Niles didn't answer, Frasier sighed. "Judging by how exhausted you look, I can only guess that you spent another tiring night with Mel."

The mention of her name made Niles grin.

"Oh Niles... it's really getting serious between you two, isn't it?"

"I think so, Frasier." Niles answered, unable to stop grinning.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Niles. Even though I'm not fond of Mel, I hope she will make you very happy."

Niles was touched by his brother's sentiment.

"Thank you, Frasier. I appreciate that."

Frasier smiled mischievously. "So, care to share the details of what happened after you two left the party?"

Niles grinned. "Nothing happened, really. I took her home and that was that." He wanted so much to tell Frasier about Mel's opinion of his party, but doing so would

only cause more friction between his girlfriend and his brother. He knew that Frasier didn't like Mel at all. Said she was too much like Maris.

Why, the thought was preposterous!

"You know, it's perfectly normal to pick the first woman who reminds you of Maris. After all, you were married for twelve years. That's a long time... especially in this day

and age. I mean, Lilith and I didn't even make it past five years, but still we..."

"_Niles Crane." Niles said into the cell phone. _

"_Dr Crane, thank God."  
><em>

_His heart skipped at beat at the unmistakable voice._

"_Daphne?"  
><em>

_He heard her sniffle. "I'm so sorry for botherin' you like this on your personal cell phone, but I didn't know who else to call. I tried your brother but..."  
><em>

_"He's right..."_

"_I need you, Dr. Crane!"_

"_Daphne, what's wrong?" Niles asked, becoming frantic._

"_I can't really say over the phone but... I need you!" _

_Without another word, Niles sprang from his chair and ran out of Café Nervosa._

_When he saw no sign of her he began to panic; the fear filling his chest. He ran down the street, breathless after only a few blocks. Just as he was about to give up, he saw _

_her._

_She was huddled in the tucked away corner of a building, shivering and crying in the freezing cold. _

"_Daphne!" He yelled. As fast as he could, he ran to her and gathered her in his arms, alarmed at how badly she was shaking._

"_Oh Dr. Crane!" she cried, sobbing into his chest. He held her close, rubbing her back.  
><em>

_"Daphne, what happened? Why are you out here in the cold like this?" _

_But instead of answering, she continued to sob._

"_Daphne, please. I can't stand to see you this way. Please don't cry. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." _

"_Dr. Crane, can you do me a favor?" She asked._

"_Anything, just name it and I'll do it. Anything at all." _

"_Just hold me?" She asked._

_He smiled; his heart breaking when he saw the pain in her eyes. "With pleasure. For as long as you like."  
><em>

_"Oh... Thank you, Dr. Crane." She clung to him as though he would vanish into thin air if he let go.  
><em>

_"Daphne, it's frigidly cold out here. Let's go back over to Café Nervosa and I'll buy you something to keep you warm." Niles said._

_Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek; her lips like ice on his skin. "You're very kind, Dr. Crane."  
><em>

_He held her close as they walked back to Café Nervosa. "Okay, here we are." He said, ushering her inside. "Just find a seat and I'll get us some drinks."  
><em>

_But instead of finding a table, she stopped and stared at him. _"_Daphne is something wrong?" he asked, afraid she might start to cry again._

"_No... I just wanted to say something." _

"_Certainly. What's on your mind?"  
><em>

_She smiled and took him in her arms for a passionate kiss. When she let go of him, he stared at her in complete and utter shock. His fingertips touching his mouth where her _

_lips had been.  
><em>

_"Wh-what was that for?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer._

"_Because I love you, Niles." She said._

_He sank down onto the nearest chair, unable to believe what he was hearing_

"_Niles?"_

"NILES!"

He looked up to find Frasier glaring at him. "Have you even heard a word I said?"

"What? I-."

"Just as I thought. You were off in your own little world, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about... um... a patient of mine." Niles lied.

"Really... And what _patient_ would that be?" Frasier asked.

"Frasier, really... You know my position on patient confidentiality." Niles said.

"Honestly, Niles. If anyone knows about patient confidentiality, it's me, but I told you about Mr. Rochester and his seven personalities, didn't I?"

"Yes, um... you certainly did. How's he doing?" Niles asked, suddenly wanting to leave.

"Depends on which of his personalities you ask." Frasier quipped, laughing at his own joke.

"That's very clever, Frasier." Niles said, pretending to be amused.

"Tell me about this patient who seems to have consumed your thoughts." Frasier said.

Niles sighed. "All right. If you must know, her name is Miss Moon... shire."

Frasier crossed his arms in front of his chest. "_Moon-shire_, Niles?"

"Um... Yes... you see... she... well... she suspects that her boss's brother is in love with her and..."

"Oh, knock if off, Niles! You and I both know that you were thinking about Daphne! You know, I really hoped that once you found someone new, this crush of yours

would disappear."

"Well, I'm happy to say that I'm deeply in love with Mel, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the office." Niles said,

hurt by his brother's comment.

He rose from the chair, and rushed out the door, hoping that Frasier didn't notice his efforts to try and hide his

sudden nosebleed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Novacek?"

"Well, Dr. Crane, it's my husband. I don't love him anymore."

Armed with notepad and pen, Niles began to write. "And why do you think that's so?"

"It all started shortly after our wedding..."

"_Come on, Niles, hurry up!" Martin called. "The wedding's about to start!"_

_Niles sighed. Watching Daphne marry Donny was the last thing he wanted to do. It was bad enough that Donny considered him a friend, but insisting that he be in the _

_wedding party was quite another. The music began as Nile reluctantly took his place next to Frasier and Donny. Directly across from them, he could see Roz and two of _

_Daphne's best friends smiling in anticipation of the big moment._

_And then it came._

_The Wedding March began to play and he looked up to see her walking down the aisle, accompanied by Martin. He'd never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in his life. He _

_didn't even think it was possible for such beauty to exist. Daphne and Martin moved closer and when her gaze met his, she smiled, almost causing his knees to collapse from _

_under him. Martin kissed her cheek and presented her to Donny, but there was no mistaking the sympathetic smile that he gave his son. _

"_Dearly beloved..." _

_A thousand memories of Daphne flashed through Niles' head... the moment they first met, the impromptu kiss they shared on the dance floor at the Snow Ball, singing "Heart _

_and Soul" in the kitchen... all of it wrapped up in a box tied with a ribbon of sadness. Sadness because the woman he loved most in the world would soon be lost to him _

_forever; taken away by another man. A man whom Niles was responsible for introducing to her.  
><em>

_The memory made him cringe._

"_Is there anyone here who can show just cause why these two people should not be lawfully wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
><em>

_A million thoughts whirled inside his head. It would be so easy to interrupt. To speak up for once in his life and say what's in his heart. Boldly he opened his mouth to speak; _

"_Wait. I have something to say."_

_But it wasn't him speaking._

_It was Daphne.  
><em>

_All eyes were on the bride. An enchanting angel, bringing radiance to the rather dull sanctuary of the old church._

"_Yes, Miss Moon?" The minister asked. _

_She looked around nervously. First at the guests and then at the wedding party. _

"_Daphne, have you completely lost your mind?" Donny yelled. _

"_I-I think I might be." Daphne replied; her voice quivering. _

_The murmur of guests was deafening against the silence as they watched the drama unfold.  
><em>

_Frasier moved toward Niles and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, are you having second thoughts?" _

_Tears filled her eyes and she looked at the wedding party, purposely avoiding Niles' gaze.  
><em>

_"I-I don't think I can do this." She cried.  
><em>

_Frasier smiled knowingly. "If you don't feel right getting married, then by all means, don't. There's no sense in doing something you'll regret later."  
><em>

_"Wait, what in the hell are you saying, Crane?" Donny snapped._

_Daphne's mother shot up from her seat. "This is outrageous! Daphne, you're causing a scene! Now please come toyour senses!" _

_Daphne returned her glance to Frasier. "It's not that I don't want to get married."  
><em>

_"Then would you mind explaining what the problem is?" Donny asked. "People are waiting to see a wedding here!" _

_Daphne swallowed hard. "I don't love you, Donny."  
><em>

_The collective gasp of the crowd was followed by loud whispers.  
><em>

_"Are you having an affair?" Donny asked, bringing a round of horrified murmurs across the crowd. _

"_No." She said her voice barely a whisper._

"_Daphne, what's going on? These heels are killing me, and I'm dying to get out of this dress!" Roz said, pulling off her white shoes. _

"_I'm in love with Niles." Daphne replied._

"_Oh geez..." came Martin's response._

_All eyes turned to Niles, who could only stare at Daphne in disbelief. _

_In disgust, Donny stormed out of the sanctuary, stopping only to glare at the woman who had left him at the alter. _

_"This isn't the last you've heard of me. I'll make sure you pay for this! And you too, Niles!"_

_But Daphne wasn't fazed by his outburst and instead smiled at Niles. _

"_Daphne are you sure about this?" Frasier asked._

"_Yes..." She said, unable to take her eyes off of Frasier's brother. _

"_Well, then... we'll leave you two alone. We have a lot of explaining to do. Come on, Dad."  
><em>

_Frasier and Martin walked out of the church, dodging comments and questions from angry and upset guests. _

"_I'm starved." Martin was saying as they walked through the sea of people. "Any chance there's still some food left at the reception hall?"  
><em>

_"I can almost guarantee it." Frasier said with a chuckle. _

_Several minutes later, Niles and Daphne stood awkwardly in the sanctuary, neither of them knowing what to say._

_Finally they both spoke at once._

"_Daphne..."  
><em>

_"Dr. Crane..."  
><em>

_Niles smiled. "I'm sorry, Daphne. You go first."  
><em>

_"No... I think you'd better. I-I'm not quite sure what to say."  
><em>

_"Well, I feel terrible about this." Niles said._

_Daphne's smile disappeared. "You do? Oh... I guess I should have figured that you might not share me feelings." She turned away, suppressing a sob. _

"_No, that's not what I meant." Niles said. "But you've ruined your chance at happiness with Donny."_

"_I know... but it was only..."  
><em>

_Niles swallowed hard. "Did you mean what you said? You love me?"  
><em>

_A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded. "Yes."  
><em>

_Niles felt dizzy with love for her. "Oh... well, this is certainly surprising for me. I never expected you to-."  
><em>

_"Do you believe in true love, Dr. Crane? Because I believe that if you really love someone, you should tell them... No matter what. I love you, Dr. Crane."_

"Do believe that everyone has a soul mate, Dr. Crane? Dr Crane!"

Niles blinked, flustered to find that he was in his office. On the couch beside him was Mrs. Novaceck.

"Oh yes. I completely agree." He said, having no clue as to what she'd been talking about.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You do?"

"Wow... so you're saying that even though I'm a newlywed, I should just confess to the man I just met last week that I'm in love with him?"

"Absolutely." Niles said. "If you love someone, you should tell them. No matter what happens."

"But I don't think that's such a good-."

Niles looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, I have an emergency and I really need to go."

"But Dr. Crane, what about this man that I'm in love with? And my husband?"

"Call my secretary and reschedule. We'll talk next week. Goodbye, Mrs. Novacek."

Pulling on his suit jacket, Niles grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, oblivious to his patient's confused stare.


	5. Chapter 5

His plan in motion, Niles' heart beat wildly as he jumped into his BMW and sped down Pike Street, en route to the Elliot Bay Towers. Minutes later, he ran into the

elevator, trying to ignore the dizziness he felt as he waited for the doors to open on the nineteenth floor. He knocked on the door, praying that she was there.

Seconds later, his prayers were answered.

She opened the door, looking lovelier than he could remember; even in her faded jeans and KACL sweatshirt and her hair in disarray. It was as though he'd disturbed

her from a sound sleep. The thought of her sleeping like an angel caused his dizziness to return.

"Dr. Crane!" She said in surprise. "What brings you here this time of day?"

"Hello, Daphne. My you look lovely this afternoon." He said.

Daphne blushed. "Dr. Crane you can't be serious! I look like a fright. I'm surprised you didn't turn around and run right back to Mel!"

Niles cringed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. She hadn't taken their breakup well, but it was the best thing for both of them. And the thought of never having to go

to another Society Club dinner was the best part of all.

Besides, he didn't love her. He loved...

"So, Dr. Crane, come to see your brother?" Daphne was asking.

"No, actually I came to see you." He replied.

She looked at him in shock. "Me? Whatever for?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"The other night?" She repeated.

"Frasier's party."

"Oh... well, it was all my fault. I should have never assumed..."

"Daphne..."

"Yes?"

Niles stepped into the foyer. "Is Dad here?"

She looked around nervously. "Um.. no. Your father took Eddie for a walk and your brother is at the station."

"I'll only stay a minute, but I really need to explain about the... misunderstanding."

"Dr. Crane, it wasn't your fault, so there's really no reason-."

"Please?"

She sighed and gave him a sad smile. "All right, but let's go out on the balcony. I'd hate for your father and brother to come in unexpectedly."

Niles followed her to the balcony and closed the glass door behind him.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry I was-."

"Daphne, can I say something? Before I lose my nerve?" Niles asked.

"Of course."

"Well, last night... and the past few nights, I've had these dreams and I realized that..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He said. "I'll be right back."

He ran into the living room and turned within seconds.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the small gift bag and box in his hand.

"Well, I promised you I'd replace your gift, so... here it is." He said, handing her the flat box wrapped in silvery blue paper and tied with a bright blue bow.

She smiled, looking as though she might cry. "Dr. Crane, you really shouldn't have."

He watched with anticipation as her trembling fingers tore open the wrapping. When she lifted the item out of the box she smiled.

"Dr. Crane... this is..."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Niles glanced at the engraved silver picture frame that she held in her hands.

"It's such a wonderful picture of you, your brother and your father... Oh, and Eddie too! You all look so handsome. But if you don't mind me sayin' so, you're the most

handsome of all."

Niles could feel his face begin to redden. "Thank you, Daphne. That's very sweet of you to say."

She looked at the inscription engraved on the frame. "This is... the loveliest thing I've ever seen, but shouldn't you keep this?"

The question caused a slight hurt to fill his chest. "I-I had it engraved just for you, Daphne. But if you really don't like it, I can-."

"No. I love it. But why does it say _My Family_ if it was meant for me?"

"Because we _are_ your family. Frasier, Dad, Eddie... and myself." Niles said.

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she returned the frame to the box before reaching out to hug Niles. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. So much."

"You're welcome, Daphne." He said. Then, realizing he still had the gift bag in his hand he smiled and handed it to her. "This is for you as well."

"Dr. Crane, you're spoilin' me! I don't deserve all this! Why, your Christmas gift was more than generous and I feel like I should get you something else to-."

"Absolutely not, Daphne. It's out of the question. I couldn't be happier with the exquisite fountain pen. I'll cherish it forever."

His heart warmed, remembering how excited she'd been when she presented him with the pen. It was a well-known brand ; one that must have cost her quite a lot of

money. He couldn't believe she had gone to such extravagant lengths to buy him something so special. She really was the most wonderful woman the Gods had

ever created. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you again, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane..." She said, as her cheeks filled with color.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"What? Oh... yes... of course." She said, grinning shyly.

She opened the bag and removed a small flat box, wrapped in the same paper as the picture frame.

"This is much too generous, Dr. Crane." She said as she began to tear off the paper.

"You're worth every penny." He said. "Oh, I mean..."

Suddenly he felt like a lovesick teenager.

Slowly she unwrapped the box, her hand trembling as she lifted the lid.

Her breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth as the tears came, one right after another.

"Oh my God..."

For inside the box, an eighteen- inch gold chain was nestled against a blue velvet background. At its' center hung a gold heart-shaped pendant, accented with

sapphires. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Dr. Crane, I..."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh God... I love it. It's the most beautiful... but surely this can't be for me."

Once again hurt filled his chest. He knew it was too much. He'd taken a huge risk, buying her something so extravagant. But it would have been an even bigger risk

not to.

She swallowed hard. "Are you sure you haven't given me Mel's present by mistake?"

He winced at the mere mention of Mel's name. What had he been thinking, staying with her for so long?

"I bought it for you, Daphne." He said, slightly hurt by her assumption.

"B-but why? I mean... no one's ever bought me something so incredible before."

He swallowed hard, ready to make the biggest confession of his life.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Because... I love you."

Her mouth began to tremble as tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Niles..."

He was only vaguely aware that she'd called him by his first name.

"I know it's sudden, my telling you this. And like you said, you'll need time to get used to the idea, but-."

Before he could finish, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The kiss sent his emotions spinning out of control, and shattered every expectation of what it would feel like to kiss her.

After several, blissful, incredible moments of sharing sweet, passionate kisses they moved apart and stared at each other.

"So... does this mean what I think it means?" Niles asked.

"Daphne smiled. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

"Niles." He corrected.

"Niles." She repeated. "But... what about Mel?"

"I don't love her." He said firmly. "I knew deep down in my heart that I could never love anyone but you, so... I ended it."

Her hand went to her chest followed by a sigh.

"What about Donny?"

"Oh... Well, he dumped me. But it doesn't really matter now."

Niles was both overjoyed and angered by this revelation. How dare Donny hurt her the way he had!

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, touching her face.

"I don't love Donny." She said with a grin. "I love _you_."

He knew he would never tire of hearing those words.

"This is... incredible." He said after he and Daphne shared even more kisses, each sweeter than the next.

"What's incredible, Niles?" Daphne asked.

Niles took her face in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss before answering.

"All of my dreams have finally come true."

**THE END**


End file.
